


Stupid

by flootzavut



Series: Unwise [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humour, Inconvenient Feelings, M/M, Romantic Relationship, Sexual Relationship, Smut, implied polyamory, nexttimeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: This is stupid.It was stupid the first time, when he should've sent Hawk straight back to his tent instead of indulging in alcohol and card games and sex, and it's even more stupid now, but there's electricity in Hawkeye Pierce that's extremely hard to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).

> Unless something changes drastically, this is (I think) going to be the smuttiest story in this miniseries (though hopefully not just smut all the same).

* * *

_ **Stupid** _

* * *

Sidney's halfway ready for bed and looking forward to it when there's a quiet knock on his door. Common sense says he should ignore it - anything that's urgent will end up with someone banging, and anything else can wait - but Sid has a curious streak that regularly gets him into deep water, and he hasn't a clue who'd be looking for him at 11pm at a conference in Tokyo. It's irresistible.

When he opens the door, he's surprised (but maybe not as surprised as he should be) to find Hawkeye Pierce on the other side.

"Hawkeye. I didn't know you were in Tokyo."

Hawk grins widely. "Well isn't this just your lucky night?"

Sidney's heart has kicked from sleepy to excited in no time flat. Even as he tells himself he's a fool, he's opening the door and letting Hawkeye in, leaning back on it once it's closed again, and looking up at Hawkeye with a strange mix of fear and desire churning in his belly. Not many people get to Sidney this way; it's knocking him off balance, both scary and intoxicating.

Ever shameless, Hawkeye stands far too close, one hand on the door above Sidney's shoulder. "Why Sid, you let me right in. I thought I might need to... _convince_ you." He waggles his eyebrows.

"Could hardly leave you out there making a spectacle of yourself," Sid replies easily. At least his voice doesn't betray him, even if every other part of him that counts is practically panting. "Too bad, though. I'm intrigued how you planned to sway me."

Hawk smirks. "I have my ways." He stands up properly, no longer so blatantly invading Sidney's space (Sid can breathe again), to display the bottle of booze he has in one hand and fish a pack of cards out of his pocket with the other. He waves both items in Sid's face. "Up for it?"

"For poker?"

"Or whatever you want." Hawkeye's expression makes it very clear that 'whatever you want' doesn't refer solely to card games.

"Last time we played cards, we didn't just play cards," Sidney points out.

That gets him an even bigger grin than before. "We can always hope history will repeat itself."

They look at each other for a moment, then Hawk slips the cards back into his pocket and leans in again, one hand on Sid's jaw, studying Sid's face like he's preparing for a test.

"Hawkeye," Sid manages, but his voice cracks alarmingly and so he stops.

"Look, Sid, there's no obligation here, you know that, right?" Hawk's voice is low. He's so effortlessly seductive. "If you want to drink and play cards, that's okay. If you want me to fuck off out of your hotel room and leave you to sleep, that's okay too." He runs his thumb over Sid's bottom lip, and Sidney makes a noise of undiluted need. "But," Hawk murmurs, now slipping the thumb into Sid's mouth, "I couldn't resist at least trying my luck."

Sidney gulps. He should send Hawk packing, but instead he grazes Hawk's thumb with his teeth and flicks his tongue over it. His pulse leaps again when Hawk's breath catches.

This is stupid.

It was stupid the first time, when he should've sent Hawk straight back to his tent instead of indulging in alcohol and card games and sex, and it's even more stupid now, but there's electricity in Hawkeye Pierce that's extremely hard to resist. Even as Sid's telling himself he's an idiot, that this is incredibly unwise, he's tilting his head up and sliding his hand around the back of Hawkeye's neck. Hawk tangles his fingers in Sid's hair, and they're kissing and _fuck_. Oh, he's done for.

They somehow make it to the bed without Sid being able to remember moving at all, and Hawkeye strips Sid down so quickly, it's as if he's on the clock. Sidney can't stop himself from returning the favour, then can't even stop and admire his handiwork; kissing Hawkeye and feeling Hawkeye's skin against his own is too damn good.

In some remote corner of his mind, he's cursing himself for his lack of self-control, but it's hard to care about anything beyond heat and sweat and two bodies moving in perfect harmony. He can't blame it on inebriation this time, he doesn't even know where the bottle ended up. Hawk tugs on his hair and grinds against him, and Sidney doesn't have the willpower to slow him down.

"Oh, fuck," he murmurs when they come up for air.

"Yes please, if you're offering," Hawkeye says, the grin evident in his voice.

Sid laughs shakily and peels his eyes open. "Contrary to what you might imagine, Hawkeye, I don't typically bring lube with me to a medical conference." (He doesn't quite manage his usual tone of detached amusement. Fucking Hawkeye is something he's thought about. A lot. He can't be casual about it.)

"And here was I thinking you'd make an excellent Boy Scout. I'm disappointed," Hawk says with a pout, batting his eyelashes shamelessly.

"My sincerest apologies."

That gets a laugh out of him "At least _I_ had some foresight," he says. He pulls away and hangs over the side of the bed to fish in his discarded clothing. When he reappears, he has a sachet of lube, a surgical glove, and a condom. Sid gapes at him; Hawk shrugs, unrepentant. "What can I say, Sidney? I have a healthy fantasy life, but sometimes a growing boy wants to make one of his dearest dreams come true."

Last time, Sid managed to make Hawkeye blush more than once, but it seems the tables have turned. Hawk coming to his hotel room to proposition him, Hawk wanting Sidney inside him so badly, Hawk _fantasising_ about him - it all does something strange and beguiling to Sidney's guts. His skin is too hot and too tight. "Oh."

Hawkeye grins wider than Sidney's ever seen. "Why, Dr Freedman, I had no idea you were even capable of being flustered. I'm flattered."

Sidney flushes even more and laughs. "I guess I'm only human after all."

"So you'll let me ride you till I fall apart?"

"Uh..."

Hawkeye wraps his fingers around Sid's cock. "Please?"

"I don't know if that's a good-"

"I don't _care_ that it's a bad idea, Sid. I just want you to screw me silly."

"Oh." It's oddly reassuring that Hawk seems to realise this is a very bad plan. They stare at each other for a moment, then Hawk rolls onto his back, dons the glove and slathers on lube, and Sidney can't look away as he slips his hand down between his legs.

His eyes flutter closed as he touches himself, and he lets out soft noises of arousal that make the hair on the back of Sidney's neck stand on end. "Damn." Sid's not surprised to discover Hawk's sexy when he's fingering himself open, but assuming it isn't the same as actually witnessing it. He's going slow and easy; it takes all Sidney's willpower not to join in or even take over, and although this may be a truly terrible idea, he won't be able to resist forever.

"Please, Sid, please," Hawk murmurs eventually. "Don't make me do this by myself. I will if I have to, of course; I love an audience."

Sid swallows hard. _Fuck_.

Hawkeye opens his eyes a crack. They're druggy and dark. "Prefer to share, though," he adds, decidedly breathless now. "Want you to fill me up, Sid. Please?"

There's no doubt Sidney could get off on watching. Hawkeye Pierce is stunning when he's writhing and grinding on his own fingers. It would be the easiest thing in the world, and Hawkeye would surely enjoy Sidney coming all over him. But being part of it, being inside him, is just too tempting. "You're a menace."

Hawk laughs. "If that means what I think it means, I'm good with it. And really, really ready for you, Sid."

"I should spank you."

"Promises, promises."

Sidney shakes his head even as he strokes slowly down Hawkeye's chest. "_Menace_."

Hawk withdraws his fingers, peels the glove off, and has the condom ready fast enough Sidney's head spins. "You wanna do the honours or can I?"

There's a note almost like pleading in Hawk's voice. "You do it," Sid answers, and Hawk's smile says he was right.

Hawkeye touches Sid's cock with something approaching reverence. "God, you're beautiful," he murmurs as he pushes Sid onto his back and gets him ready. Sidney's so hard, leaking into the condom, and there's a reckless, stupid kid inside him who wants to pull the damn thing off and take Hawkeye naked, skin to skin. The doctor in him only just wins out.

Hawkeye wastes no time, straddling Sid's hips, guiding his cock in, pushing down slowly but without hesitation, biting his lip around a murmur of pleasure-pain.

He's evidently done this plenty (Sid's not surprised), knows what he's doing and what he likes and what he wants, so Sidney lies back and enjoys the view. Hawk's all long lines and pale skin, dark hair flopping over those bright blue eyes, a sinful mouth, and a pretty little cock Sid's aching to taste.

He strokes his fingers lightly down Hawk's sides and thighs, teasing and delicate, and grins when Hawkeye shudders. Oh, he does enjoy a show. "Always wondered what you'd look like from this angle," he says. "Turns out, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Hawk laughs softly, a catch in his voice as Sidney rocks his hips up, and there's a pause now Sidney's all the way inside him. Hawk's completely in control and yet utterly surrendered, his raw charm melted into something needier and far more vulnerable.

He's beautiful.

After a long moment, he grins down at Sidney, then starts to move slowly and deliberately, keeping Sidney in deep, fucking him with short, measured strokes. "God, Sid, you feel amazing." He closes his eyes and whines. "Oh. Oh fuck, 'm so full, Sid. Fucking hell. Thought having you in my _mouth_ was good..."

Sidney can't respond except by pushing up to meet Hawk's movements. It's so intimate to be inside him. This is exactly why it was a bad idea, why they absolutely shouldn't be doing this, and also why Sid couldn't resist. (It's just as well he can't speak. There's no telling what he might say.)

He's certainly not gonna last, so he wraps his hand around Hawkeye's cock and starts to stroke. He isn't prepared for Hawkeye to make a noise more obscenely needy than he's ever heard.

"Oh God, Sid, oh God oh God oh God, don't stop..."

How many times has John McIntyre witnessed this? _Lucky fucker_.

Hawk's head falls back, he gasps, then he's making even more absolutely filthy noises as he comes over Sidney's hand and body, and Sid's own release breaks over him without warning.

The next coherent thought Sidney manages is 'wow', and by then Hawk's collapsed on top of him and is laughing.

"Fuck, Sid."

"I thought we just did," Sidney says. It's a lousy joke, but his ability to self-censor has disappeared along with approximately half his brain. He hopes Hawk doesn't ask any questions he'd rather not answer.

Hawkeye playfully slaps his shoulder. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the idiot in this- this bed."

A quiet alarm bell rings over that hesitation. What was Hawk going to say before he corrected himself? This what? This relationship? At some point when Sidney hasn't just been turned to tapioca by an excellent orgasm, he needs to ask himself some tough questions.

For now, though, he can't analyse it, can't push Hawk away. He can't even stop himself from wrapping his arms around Hawk's body, stroking his fingers through Hawk's hair, and smiling when Hawkeye practically purrs. He's a fool, but it's irresistible.

If they'd met ten years ago... but ten years ago, Hawkeye was barely more than a kid. Sidney would've felt like a dirty old man, and Hawk wouldn't have looked twice at him anyway. It's a sobering thought.

He sighs and shakes his head. Whatever this is, however stupid it is, it's done, and he doesn't have the will to start undoing it just yet. They'll eventually move and clean up and get some sleep (and Sidney probably _should_ send Hawkeye back to wherever he's supposed to be tonight, but is hoping instead that he'll stick around); the rest of it will just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_God, I could fall so hard for you_. It's a stupid thing to think about a happily married man, but with Sid kneeling naked at his feet, Hawk can't help it. This is the best R&R he's had in quite a while.

He half expected Sidney to turn him away last night - he's sure it's coming - but here he is twenty-odd hours later, back in Sid's hotel room. Sid's watching him intently, brown eyes black with arousal, and working his cock like it's candy.

Sidney Freedman gives _fantastic_ head.

Hawk strokes Sidney's hair and pulls gently, prompting a moan. Sid's mouth is heavenly, his hands skilled, and he's a tease, playing Hawk enough to be fucking amazing but not nearly enough to promise swift release.

Still, Sid's obvious enjoyment is the biggest turn-on. Hawk can hardly stand it.

"Fuck, Sid," he manages, as Sidney does something borderline obscene with his tongue. Hawk's justifiably proud of his skills in this area, but Sidney's inventive and mischievous; Hawk can't wait to try out some of these tricks himself. "You make such a pretty picture on your knees with my cock in your mouth."

Sidney's eyes twinkle and he chuckles, then he's taking Hawk in deeper. Hawk lets out a stream of swearwords and garbled nonsense. It's been too long.

Trap doesn't enjoy giving head, or at least won't admit to himself that he does; it's too queer, too intimate. (He can't deal with getting aroused from having someone's cock in his mouth.) Sidney clearly has no such qualms, and Hawk loves him for it.

He wants to keep watching, 'cause it's _Sidney_, and Hawk likes him so much, but it gets more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. He talks instead. "That's it, God, your mouth, Sid, it's... it's so good, you feel so good, you're so good for me. Fuck. Oh fuck, don't stop, Sid, don't stop."

Sidney hums his approval.

"Do that again, God, _there_." Hawk tugs sharply on Sid's hair, and his hips are twitching with the effort of not letting go and fucking Sidney's throat. The tugging gets another delightful noise that feels even better than it sounds, so he pulls again and again, working his fingers deeper into Sidney's curls. "Yeah, yeah, you like that, Sid, fuck. You enjoying this? You getting hard for me?"

There's a muffled grunt that might've started as 'Mmhm'. Sidney's really going for it now, and Hawk can't control his body or his mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's it- fuck, yes, yes, yes, oh God, Sid, so good, so fucking good for me, God, _God_, fucking-" He loses even his ability to swear as he comes, gasping instead, throwing his head back. Sidney swallows him down eagerly, then keeps sucking even as Hawk softens, as if he knows instinctively that Hawk wants to be so overwhelmed he could cry.

When he can't stand it any longer, Hawk yanks Sidney up from his knees and tumbles them both back onto the bed, kissing Sidney, insistently parting Sid's legs, then laughing when Sidney ruts against his thigh like a horny teenager. It's deliciously clear he enjoyed that almost as much as Hawk did.

"Jesus, Sid." Hawk sounds _exactly_ like he just came hard down someone's throat. "Didn't think you'd be so into it."

Sidney laughs breathlessly down at him. "I love seeing you lose control," he whispers. "Didn't you work that out already?"

Hawk doesn't know how to reply. Sidney makes a pretty picture grinding on his thigh, too, but saying that when they're face to face feels too intimate, too honest, much too exposing. Sidney's watching him again, studying his expression, and it makes Hawk shiver in the best way and terrifies him to his core. He could so easily fall in love with this man, he already figured out he wants more than Sid's willing to offer. He's trying not to wreck what they have in a fruitless grab for more, something that's never gonna happen, but it's so difficult.

"Dirty fucker," he tries, with a cheeky grin, but it doesn't come out right. He can't deal with this. He needs to get a handle on himself, on this whole situation. There's one way he knows will make him feel in control, so he tips Sidney onto his back and scoots down the bed, taking Sid in his mouth without preamble.

Sid lets out a deep, satisfying groan, halfway gone already. And sure, part of this is that Hawk couldn't deal with being so vulnerable, but also he just _wants_ it, wants to taste Sid and feel him and swallow him, wants the intimacy and trust of it to say the things Hawk can't voice.

Sid stares at him, intense, _hungry_. Hawk doesn't look away, and when Sid comes, he savours every moment and catches every drop.

He keeps loving on Sidney for as long as he's allowed, because Sid's cursing in both English and Yiddish and making the filthiest, most amazing noises; turns out he's ridiculously hot when he's overstimulated and begging.

Then Hawk reluctantly lets Sid pull him away, kisses his way back up Sid's torso and neck, and grins down at him. "I love that you were hard from going down on me," he admits. "Didn't expect you to like giving head so much.".

"Why ever not? You do."

Hawk shrugs. "Guess I never would've taken you for a cock-hungry slut, is all," he quips.

Sidney raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, I mean that as a compliment, one slut to another."

That gets Hawk a considering look, as if his brain is all laid out for Sid to study. Sid's expression is utterly serious; Hawk was flushed from his orgasm, but now his cheeks heat even more.

Sidney brushes Hawk's hair back from his forehead, fingers soft. "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

Hawk opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 'It's a stupid joke,' he wants to say, 'it doesn't mean anything.' The words stick in his throat.

Sidney shakes his head, then cranes up for a kiss that's even softer than his touch. He cradles Hawk's face with such care, such tenderness, and it's more intimate and dangerous than when Hawk was in his mouth. Sid kisses like he's trying to tell Hawk something, but Hawk doesn't know what and is afraid to guess.

When they surface, Sid presses their foreheads together, and when Hawk gets his eyes open (it takes a moment), Sidney's watching him closely, concern and affection both obvious on his face.

"I'm fine, Sid," Hawk murmurs, though his voice cracks and he doesn't sound 'fine' even to himself. This is gonna come crashing down all too soon, he knows it.

Sidney shakes his head, tuts like a concerned parent, and pushes at Hawk's shoulder. There's a moment where Hawk thinks he's being evicted from the bed, but then Sid's coaxing him onto his side and nuzzling in against his back.

Once Hawk realises what Sidney's aiming for, he laughs. Trap can spoon him quite effectively (when he's in the mood to do so), but Sid's practically half Hawk's size, never mind Trap's. Sidney wraps his arm tightly around Hawk's waist and kisses his scapula (it must be the only part of him Sid can even _reach_); it's stupidly charming.

Hawk lays his hand over Sidney's instinctively, gently stroking his knuckles. "Sid, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought," he whispers, "but wouldn't this work better the other way around?"

Sidney squeezes him tighter and closer. "Just let me look after you, huh?"

There's laughter in his voice, but also so much warmth and kindness. It should be ridiculous for Sid to play the big spoon, but instead it's cosy and comfortable, a stolen moment of peace in the middle of the idiocy of war.

Hawkeye falls asleep in no time at all.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
